Roorin Gaaru
by AleUchihaToHaruno
Summary: One-shot Basado en rolling Girl de hatsune miko


NOTA :-Los personajes no me pertenecen

-Ni la traducción de la letra

N imuco menos la canción xDD

, espero que les gustee adiosss

**"Roorin Gaaru /Rolling Girl** "

_**La solitaria chica, solo sueña con lo imposible**_

_**Existen demasiadas cosas dentro de su ruidosa cabeza**_

_**Lo cual la perturba, lo cual la perturba.**_

-**hey! miren,,, hay va la chica rarita!,, La chica huérfana!** – siempre era lo mismo murmullos y más murmullos, - **Dicen que habla sola**! –otra vez, era excluida pero eso está bien , cierto?...

La soledad era su mejor amiga , y eso está bien? , no necesitaba a nadie mas , solo se necesitaba a ella misma , todos eran malas personas , todos inventaban cosas de ella , todos decían que hablaba sola , que era un bruja e incluso que hablaba con demonios y muchas otras cosas.

No invocaba a los demonios, no hablaba sola , solo le atormentaban sus recuerdos , sus demoniacos recuerdos ,

_Un cuchillo, la roja sangra salpicar su rostro , manchar sus inocentes manos _

**_Ella decía "No hay problema", pero,_**

**_¿A dónde la llevaron esas palabras?_**

Estaba sola y lo sabia , tenia miedo y lo sabía , pero esta bien estar sola,, , todo está bien solo me necesito a mi misma se decía , ayer fue enfrentada por sus compañeras , por haber chocado con

**Uchiha sasuke** , pero a ella no le importo y las ignoro ,

_La golpearon _

_La humillaron_

Pero Todo esta bien de nuevo se decía , todo está perfecto, se repetía

**_Otro error más, otro error más._**

**_Tras buscar su error, gira una vez más._**

Fue ignorada , fue ignorada , ayer aquel chico con el que había chocado , como era que se llamaba? , ,,,, a cierto _**Uchiha sasuke**_ , le pidió sus apuntes , la acompaño a casa ,

La chica se sentía feliz , es que aunque fuera un poquito , se sentia querida ,,,, pero las paredes tiene ojos y oídos , hoy de nuevo a sido interceptada ,

-**_Tu eres un fenómeno ,, como te atreves siquiera a mirar a_**_** sasuke-kun!–**_ dijo una de aquellas chicas malvadas, pero esta vez no las ignoro ,

Levanto su mano y la golpeo ,

_Sangre, roja , roja sangree ,,_

_Sus manos denuedo estaban manchadas ,_

_**"Una vez más, una vez más"**_

**"_Hoy lo intentare una vez más"_**

**_La joven dice, la joven dice_**

**_Jugando con el significado de esas palabras_**

La chica solitaria ,a tomado una decisión , lucharía , por primera vez lucharía , por su felicidad , lo intentaría una vez mas ,

Ahora tiene un nuevo mejor amigo ,,,, Uchiha sasuke , tenia una nueva luz que alumbraba su oscuridad

**_[¿Te sientes mejor?]_**

**"_Todavía no"_**

**"_sigo sin encontrarle sentido a esto"_**

**"_Así que dejare de respirar"_**

Sasuke-kun se ha enterado , se ha enterado de su pasado , ahora cuando mira sus ojos ve compasión , ella no quiere su compasión ,,,, no quiere ver sus ojos ,, no quiere sentir este dolor en su pecho , la chica solitaria intenta correr , corre y correr , mientras la atónica mirada de sasuke la persigue y un pequeño grito que se convierte en susurro se hace presente .

-Sakura espera ¡ - grita sasuke , estirando su mano , intenta atraparla pero no puede se ve tan lejana , aprieta su puño con impotencia , no sabe que hacer , esta frustrado , esta enojado ,,

**_La solitaria chica esta en su limite,_**

**_Pero sigue sin ver el ultimo color._**

**_Una y otra vez dentro de ella_**

**_Hablando todas a la vez, todas a la vez_**

De nuevo ha vuelto , ha vuelto aquel oscuro rincón , esta sola de nuevo , acompañada solo con aquellos muebles llenos de libros , el silencio para ella es una tortura , de nuevo sus recuerdos vuelven ,

Su ropa de niñita manchada de sangre , sangre que no era suya , sangre que le dio la vida

Otro recuerdo viene , no esto no es un recuerdo es una ilusión

Aquellas chicas que la golpean abrazan a sasuke , mientras le susurran al oído , sasuke la mira con una mirada macabra , se da vuelta y camina , camina alejándose de ella

Sakura estira su mano , pero no logra alcanzarle , quiere alcanzarle pero no puede

**_Ella decía "No hay problema", pero,_**

**_¿A dónde están esas palabras ahora?_**

**_Ya no importa lo que pase_**

**_Incluso al subir la colina,_**

**_Cometeré error tras error._**

Lagrima tras lagrima resbala de su mejilla , esta sola de nuevo , sola con su silencio , sola con sus recuerdos , pero eso esta bien , porque le duele tanto esta soledad ,

Siempre ha estado hundida en ella , porque ahora le duele el pecho y recuerda la mirada de sasuke en cada momento ,,,,,

Ahora esta sola y eso esta bien cierto? , pero aun duele mas su pecho

Intenta darse ánimos , que todo pasara , pero ella sabe que volverá a fracasar

**"_Una vez más, una vez más"_**

**"_De algún modo estoy girando"_**

**_Eso decía, eso decía_**

**_Juntando el sentido,_**

**_Mientras se esconde en su cascarón._**

Es un nuevo dia , un nuevo y odioso dia , las miradas de todos se centran en ella , murmullos murmullos , sasuke intenta acercársele , pero ella no desea hablarle , le ignora ,

De nuevo esta sola , de nuevo no hay nadie, pero eso esta bien?

La campana a resonado todos sales apurados , ella es la ultima en salir , como siempre camina hacia la azotea , distingue una melena , sasuke-kun? Se pregunta camina despacito no quiere ser vista , y ve no lo que no quería ver , la chica malvada esta besando a sasuke , pero eso esta bien después de todo ellos no son nada ,, verdad? , pero entonces por que le duele tanto el pecho , no lo soporta

Corree corree , chica solitara

Los recuerdos la persiguen , de nuevo la siguen , de nuevo se encuentra en aquel oscuro rincón , acompañada por los libros ,

Lagrima tras lagrimas

Sus recuerdos , sus tormentosos recuerdos , grita y llora , no quiere no quiere recordar esto

No quiere sentir de nuevo la sangre de su madre salpicar su vestido , no quiere ver a su padre

Enterrar ese cuchillo

Tira de sus cabellos no quiere ,, cierra los ojos con fuerza tratando de sacar aquellos macabros pensamientos , pero solo se vuelven mas intensos

**Sakura**

_No quiere , no puede_

**Sakuraa!**

_No , Noo, NOOO!_ Grita , tira denuevo de sus cabellos

-**Sakuraaa! , escucha , escuhameee porfabor!-** , quien era? Su vista esta nublada , no veía , no veía , tenia miedo , tenia mucho miedo

Pero ya no estaba en aquel rincón , o tal vez si , pero porque se sentía tan cálido , levanto la vista ,

**Sasuke-kun**

Susurra , el la abraza , la abraza fuerte , pero delicado , cierra los ojos , y también le abraza

-Todo esta bien , yo te protegeré - escucho que le decía el chico , pero dudaba de sus palabras , después de todo ella estaba marcada

**_¿Te sientes mejor?]_**

**"_Solo un poco"_**

**"_Pronto te mostrare algo"_**

**"_Dejare de respirar, por ahora"_**

Ya no estaba sola , lo sabia , ahora lo tena a el , sus recuerdos aun estaba allí , pero sabia que cuando fuera acechada por ellos el estaría el ,,, ya no era solo ella

El estaba con ella , el la amaba , el la cuidaba

**_Una vez más, una vez más"_**

**"_Hoy también lo intentare"_**

**_La joven dice, la joven dice_**

**_Mientras que en su cara hay una sonrisa_**

Ahora aquellas chicas que la golpean no se le acercan y es porque el no se le despega , Ahora ya no se escuchan los murmullos , por que miedo a que el haga sonar sus nudillos…

Ahora no siente ese dolor en el pecho ,,,,, pues se olvida de su pasado en cada beso

**_[¿Te sientes mejor?]_**

**"_Solo un poco"_**

**_[Debes de estar cansada ¿No es verdad?]_**

**"_Dejare de sufrir... por ahora"_**

Estoy mejor , estoy contigo , ahora puedo ser feliz , siempre y cuando tu estés conmigo , siempre encontrare el camino ..

_Tu seras mi luz __**Sasuke-kun…..**_

FIN

Bueno hola a todos xD lo hice inspirado en la canción Rolling Girls de Miku hatsune ,

Debo decir que hay algunas partes que no tiene coherencia eso se debe a que la canción en muy trágica y quise hacerla con un final felz , asi que cambie la ultima frase de la canción .

Espero que les guste ,,,

Sayonara


End file.
